A Red Birthday
by catastrophicsakura
Summary: It's Canada's birthday, and why not (try) to spend it with his counterparts!


Every year, a special day comes up. A day for me to shine, be myself, kick butt, and make pancakes. Well, I do that everyday, but the shining part isn't exactly my forté. But this year, I promise, will go extremely well. You know why? Well, I have my partner and our counterparts. They only come around five times a year, and one of those times is-

Canada Day.

A day celebrated by Canadians all around the world, over the birth of the second largest nation. Every July 1st, this phenomenon would occur. And who was the one that usually set everything up?

Me, Canada.

Yeah, it's pretty hard to explain. You're probably thinking: 'Oh my, there's a dude named Canada? How sad.' But let me tell you something, we're as real as 100% maple syrup. And by real, I mean nations being people. It may look like a tough concept, but it's really simple when you think about it. We're just people who represent something, like that gecko for that insurance company, or the cat for the dog food company.

Although, I represent Canada.

Which means I'm roughly around 4,000 years old, give or take a few months? I lost count after Mom left. Speaking of which, I need to go ask Al how she's holding up… Anyway, my nation is technically 147 years old. Which is 'younger than America'. Ha, sure. Keep thinking that England, keep thinking that.

 **Hey, why haven't you introduced me yet? Am I not important enough?**

James… Ugh, everyone, this is my partner, James. James, everyone.

 **Hello.**

Wow, so enthusiastic!

 **And great, he's grumpy now. I make the worst desicions.**

 _You certainly do, I'm afraid. Ack! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-_

It's alright, Marge. You know how James is about this stuff.

 **Hmph.**

 _Eh, that's good… Oh! I should introduce myself! M-my name is Margaret, but you may call me Marge. I'm Mattie's female counterpart._

 **F*cking adorable.**

Uh, James?

 **Sorry.**

Uh huh. So, getting back to the point of this talk-

 _There was a point? Eep! I'm sorry!_

 **Oh _mon dieu_ …**

Yes, there was a point. And it's actually very important.

 _Did Amy or Al blow up the garage again?_

Actually-

 **Blow up the cake?**

No, France-

 _D-did_ _he hurt Arthur-senpai?!_

 **Remind me to go to Japan's meeting in Marge's place** **, agreed?**

Yes, definitely.

 ** _I'M GOING TO TELL THE F*CKING NEWS, SINCE ALL OFF YOU ARE LAZY JACK*SSES THAT DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPORT IMPORTANT NEWS!_**

 _Eh, hello Megan! How are you doing?_

 ** _F-fine… Just annoyed._**

 **Welcome to my life.**

FRANCE MADE QUEBEC TRY TO LEAVE BUT I ATTACKED HIM AND NOW THE COUNTRIES ARE COMING TO MURDER US!

 **What.**

 _ **The.**_

 _Fluff!_

 ** _Really?_**

 _W-well, I'm not cussing, even if I may die soon…_

I was joking! Holy maple… Anyway-

M-mew?

Okay, I have had it to here with you all! Especially you, Canakitty.

Meow...

Now, if you all would pay attention, maybe you would learn the news!

 **Fine.**

 _ **Whatever!**_

 _Y-yes, sir!_

Meow.

Thank you! Now, America has put together a birthday party for us-

 _A party? Ack! I'm so-_

-and the nations don't know about your existence whatsoever.

 ** _Smart move there._**

 **He can't help it, Matthew can be a scatterbrain at times.**

 _G-guys, Matt i-is starting to get m-mad!_

Listen! We are going to go, but you need to be in incognito mode. Megan, you have to pretend to be my girlfriend.

 _ **F*ck yeah!**_

 **Um, hello? I'm your boyfriend?**

Al doesn't know that I'm bi. Marge, you'll have to be James' girlfriend.

 _E-eh?!_

 **A silver lining to every dark cloud, eh?**

 _M-m-maple leaf…_

Are we prepared?

M-mew?

Oh, Canakitty, you're going to go be Kuma's buddy, alright?

Meow.

 ** _Oh sh*t, how did he just give you the bird?_**

 **History has just been made.**

 _I-i'm really confused._

* * *

Matthew nervously held Megan's hand as the quartet (plus Kuma and Canakitty), walked up to the door. With shaking hands, he rapped against the storm door, hoping to catch one of the partygoers' attention.

Multiple calls of: "I'll get it!" chorused throughout the house, adding to the party theme of the booming dubstep and toilet paper hanging from the trees, fence, and roof.

Megan rolled her dark violet eyes and grunted, "Why are we here again?"

"It looks like a stupid college party." James muttered, getting a timid agreement from Marge.

Canada chuckled, suddenly feeling unnerved with his friends and partner nearby, and grinned. "Well, it is Al's party."

Marge twirled a piece if her strawberry blonde hair in between her delicate fingertips. "Y-you did tell Leon that we c-couldn't have t-the dinner tonight, r-right?" She stuttered in worry.

Canada smiled reassuringly. "Of course, why would I forget about that?"

"Well, you are a scatterbrain." Megan smirked playfully. Canada groaned and let his head fall forward onto the glass door.

Which definitely was a bad decision, because right when he did that, the door swung open to reveal a drunk American.

"Hey- hic! -sexy ladies and Mr. Unicorn,- hic! - are you ready to grant my- hic! -wish of getting laid!?" America hiccuped, obviously in a drunken stupor.

Almost instantly, both of the male Canada's pulled the ladies away from the door and back to their car. As they buckled their seatbelts, they all spoke in unison.

"Americans."

By the time they got home, it was well past midnight, and both Megan and Marge had fallen asleep. The boys carried their counterparts up to their rooms and tucked them in.

Matthew and James both landed on the bed, tired from the day's activities. Matthew turned and rested his head against James' chest.

"So, is there any chance you might be able to stay a bit longer?" Matthew asked with hopefulness.

James looked sad for a moment, then closed his eyes and leaned back. "We'll be gone in the morning."

Matthew held James closer, then began to drift off to a deep sleep. James waited until he heard muffled snores, before placing a loving kiss onto the crown of Matthew's head.

Slowly, everyone in the household began to snore, filling the home with usual silence of Canada Day.

And in the morning, Matthew woke up alone. It filled him with the excitement of the Christmas soon to arrive in a few months.

* * *

 _Hey! It's me, the author person! Sorry about the hour and thirty minute late Canada Day stuff. Writer's block is a butt, especially when I'm doing this with my tablet. This is dedicated to ChaosBurgundy, who helped with the translations on my story. Thank you so much, and I hope this was alright._

 _The plain text is Canada, the bold is 2p!Canada, the italics is Nyo!Canada, the bolded italics is Fem!2p!Canada, and the underlined is Neko!Canada._


End file.
